


Blackness

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Looking skyward at night.





	Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> For luxken27's summer mini-challenge. Sept 15, 2013. 'shiver'.

Mina shivered. The wind from the water proved cooler than expected and she'd been out all day without a chance to change.

It was the latest she'd stayed out in months, but Mina wasn't tired at all.

"Up there- it's official now- we'll be living up there." Mina followed her beloved twin brother's hand upwards to the blackness of the night. Space.

She'd known-- she'd already known. They'd live as gods up there, looking down constantly...

"And Orb?" Mina questioned.

Ghina said nothing, but Mina could read his expression easily. He was not wrong-- not at all.

Still- she shivered.


End file.
